


hypodensity

by uninvitedtrashcan



Category: Heaven Will Be Mine (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uninvitedtrashcan/pseuds/uninvitedtrashcan
Summary: shorts and snatches of Sailors





	hypodensity

The light in The Academy flickers. Pluto feels it as a palpitation, a stuttering of the lungs, heart– a breath lost to (or snatched from?) a mirror reality. This is the first time they’ll know her as terrifying, but the knowledge will come later, once energy traces are analysed and archetypal prophecies consulted. For now she stands, feet rooted to a surface smooth as glass whilst her attention is adrift beyond the windows. 

It would be wrong to say that she is staring at the stars, for it is them who are most closely watching her. The ebb of the universe is washing up against her with the childlike wonder of foam. As the homebound (synonymous with earthbound, for now) Fleet trails past the windows, casting her in and out of shadow, her skin registers all those snatched gazes as bubbles bursting against her cheek. 

Beyond the Native Sphere, there’s a universe germinating, itching to be born. Turning like limbs in amniotic fluid, it blooms just enough to recognise its mother. She smiles, softly. 

Someday, she will join the others. 

  
  



End file.
